Previous attempts to add metal direction, such as silver, to clay has either required that the metal be fastened to the metal or applied during baking. However, malleable metal that is applied during baking in a kiln has led to later slippage of the metal, thus altering the artists intended design. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to present a method for applying malleable metal to clay which does not suffer from later slippage.